Steve Christy
| aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = 1945 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Peter Brouwer. | died = June 13th, 1979 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) | final appearance = | actor = Peter Brouwer }} is a supporting character featured in the 1980 slasher film Friday the 13th. He was played by actor Peter Brouwer. Christy served as an authoritative figure in the film and was one of eight people to be murdered in cold blood by the psychopathic Pamela Voorhees. Biography Steve "Steven" Christy was the son of David and Louise Christy and grew up at his parents' resort Camp Crystal Lake. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale #1 Throughout the 1950s and 60s the camp became the site of several mishaps including a drowning incident in 1956. Camp Crystal Lake developed the reputation of being jinxed and it wasn't long before the Christys were forced to shut the campground down for real. In 1979, Steve Christy decided to renovate the camp and reopen it. Most of the townsfolk thought he was nuts to invest so much time and money ($25,000) into this project. Steve hired an assistant and camp counselor named Alice Hardy to work with him refurbishing the site. Steve and Alice grew close and began having an affair with one another. Their relationship was strained however, as Alice was still dealing with the remnants of a previous relationship in California. Steve hired several more counselors to assist him in the work including Jack Marand, Ned Rubinstein, Marcie Cunningham, a woman named Brenda, a guy named Bill and a cook named Annie. On June 13th of that year, Steve left instructions with the group and left them alone so he could go into town. That night, Steve stopped at a diner in Crystal Lake and told a waitress about the work he was doing at the campground. He referred to his hired hands as "babes in the woods". On the way back, a terrible thunderstorm struck and Steve ran his jeep off the road. A police sergeant named Tierney picked him up and drove him back to Camp Crystal Lake. When he arrived, he ran into Pamela Voorhees, a former employee of the campground and a former friend of his parents. Pamela was the mother of Jason Voorhees, the boy who drowned in Camp Crystal Lake back in 1956. Feeling betrayed by the notion of Steve re-opening the camp site, she committed herself towards killing everybody associated with the project. She stabbed Steve to death in the stomach with a hunting knife/dagger the hanged his corpse upside down from a tree. Alice Hardy later found Steve hanging in the rain. Friday the 13th (1980) Notes & Trivia * * Aside from Betsy Palmer and Walt Gorney, actor Peter Brouwer was the oldest member of the main cast. He was thirty-five years old while filming Friday the 13th. * Steve Christy can also be seen in a flashback "campfire tale" told by Paul Holt in Friday the 13th Part 2 as well as a flashback from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Steve Christy is the eighth victim of Pamela Voorhees and the sixth victim of the 1979 staff of Camp Crystal Lake. See also External Links * * Steve Christy at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Characters Category:1945/Character births Category:1979/Character deaths Category:Pamela Voorhees/Victims Category:Characters with biographies